Keeper of the Lost Cities Neverseen (my version)
by stephbob66
Summary: Sophie, joined by Biana, Fitz, Keefe and Dex set off to find the Black Swan. ADVISED ONLY FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ ALL OF THE "KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES" BOOKS! (Spoilers) I do not own characters setting and a bunch of other things in my story. Rights go to Shannon Messenger.
1. Chapter 1

**I am hoping to start by posting a chapter at least once a week, and the length of a chapter may vary drastically because sometimes I feel like writing more and sometimes not. I will try to not bug you with a message at the top like this one very often. Your feedback would be highly appreciated! I hope you enjoy! *wink***

"Here it is," Sophie whispered, almost afraid to open the door left ajar to the old deserted cake bakery in Florence, Italy, knowing that one simple gesture could change her life. It's not too late. We could go back, she thought. But the council would take away my abilities. And probably exile all of us. She looked back around at her friends, Fitz, Dex, Keefe, and Biana all staring at her, waiting for her.

"Would you like me to do the honors?" Keefe asked, stepping forward just to step back as he surely must have felt the wave of determination flowing through Sophie as he was an empath.

I have to be brave. For them. For Prentice, Sophie glanced at her friends one last time.

Stepped forward.

And pushed the door open.

Her heart dropped when she saw a dusty old room with only a bare wooden table and some blinds, blocking out the last sunlight of the ending day that would be streaming through the circular window, the first hint of where to escape to.

Keefe pushed passed her through the doorway, followed by Biana, Fitz and Dex.

Disappointment turned to anger as Sophie kicked the wall, earning a concerned stare from Dex, and a, "We must be missing something." from Fitz, but Biana and Keefe both looked like they shared her frustration, although, Keefe hid it a bit better, but before long, a tall girl with long red hair and freckles walked in the room. She wore a pale blue jacket along with a grey skirt with leggings and looked about 16.

"Come with me," is all she said, whipping her hair around as she spun on her heel.

"What? Who are you? Where's Mr. Forkle?" Sophie inquired.

"You can call me Emily. Mr. Forkle is waiting for you."

"How do we know that you won't drug us and kidnap us?" Dex demanded

"You don't. But this is the only way for you to join the Black Swan. And you do want to don't you?" She smirked.

"It is a risk we'll have to take," Sophie sighed, slowly following the girl out of the room and down the street, closely followed by the others. They were led down many twists and turns, but Sophie's photographic memory recorded every single detail. Finally, they reached an old warehouse that contained a metal table with five cookies each on a plate. In front of each plate was each person's name, engraved on a small stone.

"Oh no, not this again! I thought you guys were going to trust us now, not drug us so we have no idea where we are going! I'm not going to eat it!" exclaimed Keefe.

"Well, you know where the door is."

"But I thought y-"

"Keefe. Please." Sophie grabbed his arm, quietly pleading with him to cooperate. He reluctantly agreed. They stepped forward and ate their cookies. Soon everything dissolved into a dark haze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took longer than expected to write another chapter, I have had a LOT of homework. Now, here for Chapter 2! Remember that your feedback would be much appreciated!**

"Where am I?" Sophie groaned as she sat up and looked around, cringing when the blood rushed to her head. Biana was already up and fiddling with her nails, spinning in an office chair at a spotless desk. Besides that desk was an identical one and Sophie found herself in the bottom bunk of a bunk bed. She found her belongings already unpacked and Ella sitting beside her. The walls were a pasty pink with alicorn wallpaper. Iggy was sitting in the corner, chewing on a stick.

"You're up!" Biana said, looking up from her freshly painted nails.

"Yeah. Where are everyone else?" Sophie asked, getting up and walking over to the closet closest to her.

"That's mine. Your's is over there," Biana pointed at another closet on the other side of the bed. "And the boys are in their room, across the hall. We have until noon to get settled in and then we need to go down the hall for a "meeting." It sounds like they are going to train us or something. Oh and by the way, you had only a few clothes packed so I got it arranged so you had a few more."

A few was an understatement. Sophie looked at all the clothes in her walk in closet and had a lot of difficulty finding anything that she had originally brought. Everything was too fancy. And Sophie's style _was _to try to draw as little attention to herself as possible. But maybe that could change...

"Oh, and I recommend wearing this today!" Biana skipped in and pulled out a bright blue fit and flare dress with black leggings.

Sophie sighed. This wasn't even close to what she would normally wear. but it was kind of cute... Maybe just this one time. "Ok." She grabbed the dress and leggings and went to change, finding that they had their own bathroom that Biana had already very plainly established her side of the counter by littering it with tons of hair, and nail products. She quickly changed, noticing that she actually looked pretty good and went out to show Biana.

*Gasp* "You look gorgeous! And I almost forgot to mention, breakfast is in the fridge."

"Isn't it way past breakfast? So I guess this would be lunch. Where's the fridge?"

Biana pointed at the small box in the corner. Sophie wandered over and pulled out a bowl filled with a green icy looking substance, and a small spoon.

"Do I heat it up?"

"No, it melts in your mouth. It's called quillent. It is extremely good!"

"Okay." Sophie lifted a spoonful of quillent into her mouth to find that Biana was completely right. It reminded her of an icy, only that it tasted like mint ice cream, not tasteless ice and when it melted, it tasted sort of like a chocolate chip cookie. And even better, it was healthy! When she finished eating she pulled out her iPod to glance at the time. She had only 15 minutes until meeting up with the others, which seemed like a whole lifetime. In a few minutes, she would learn answers to many of her questions that have been pestering her for months. Finally, it was 12:00 and Sophie rushed out of her room, closely followed by Biana, meeting up with Keefe, Fitz, and Dex in the hallway, Fitz and Keefe laughing about something, and Dex sulking a few paces behind them. Sophie went over to him.

"Hey."

"What? Oh. Hi Sophie."

"What's wrong?

"What do you mean?" Dex tried to look fine and smiled sadly.

"Come on, I know your sad. It's kind of obvious. Are they being mean to you?"

"No, actually, the opposite. The only thing they've said to me is, "Oh, hey, you're up. We have to go somewhere at noon." That's it. Otherwise they haven't noticed my existence.

"Awe, Dex, don't let them get to you. I'm sure they didn't mean any harm. Maybe, if you talked to them more-"

"So they can make me question if I exist? No thanks. And to think, I may be living with them for a very long time."

"Well, hopefully we will make everything right soon, so we can go home."

"Yeah. Hopefully."

They reached the solid metal door at the end of the hall and pushed it open.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie found herself in a large carpeted room with a wall of mirrors on the far side and Mr. Forkle, Emily, a woman with tanned skin and brown hair pulled back into a messy bun, and a man with dark hair and glasses -didn't elves have some way to cure eyes without needing glasses?

"I believe you have already met Emily? This is Kia and Claude. They, Emily, and myself will be training you for the battle ahead of us."

Sophie shivered. She didn't want to fight, and just thinking about it raised a bunch of questions. How could a battle break out without anyone knowing? Where would it be? Who else would fight? How many people would they fight? How many people would fight with the Neverseen? How could they find the Neverseen in the first place? And how would they train? Would they learn everything that they would have at school, or would they learn how to fight and if so with what? Swords? Guns? Goblin throwing stars? Or maybe with their special abilities?

Before she could ask any of her questions, Mr. Forkle continued on, "Keefe, you will work with Emily on your combat skills because there aren't many ways of fighting physically as an empath. Dex, you will work with Claude who is also a technopath. Biana, you will work with Kia on your vanishing skills, she too is a vanisher," Kia disappeared for a couple of seconds as if to prove his point. "Finally, Sophie and Fitz, you will work with me on telepathy. Sophie, you will also work with me on inflicting and with Emily and Keefe on mimicking. All of you will work on combat skills, but Keefe more than the rest. Any questions?"

Sophie had a ton of questions. The most pressing on was to decide which one to ask. "How will we find the Neverseen?"

"We have determined that the Neverseen base is near San Diego, by your old home."

But wouldn't everyone would remember her? -except of course for her family who were sent away to start a new life as Connor, Kate and Natalie Freeman. But if those who do know her start asking questions about where she's been, since to them, her family kind of just fell of the grid, what should she say? That is if anyone would bother to remember her. But her sister, definitely. "What do I say to my classmates and my sister's friends?"

"And your friends?" Keefe added when Sophie didn't mention them.

Sophie looked down, "I didn't have any." Keefe looked sorry he asked.

"You kids, did you really think that they just let your family disappear without giving those nosy creatures any explanation?"

Well now that he said that, it did seem kind of silly…

"We told them that you and your family were victims of a dangerous crime and that they had to be relocated right away for their safety. But that won't matter anyway since you kids will not be around humans, but fighting Neverseen. But that won't happen for a while so you can train. Speaking of training, we will start after a late lunch. Is anyone hungry?"

Everyone nodded, even though Sophie had already had a snack, she was still starving.


	4. Chapter 4

They ate a delicious, but awkward lunch in a great big banquet hall with a few families that seemed to live there -although, Sophie was still unsure where 'there' is. She tried to ask Mr. Forkle, but he dismissed the question, saying it 'wasn't safe for her to know'. After lunch, they had their first day of training during which they were separated so Dex could work with Claude, Keefe with Emily, Biana with Kia, and Sophie and Fitz with Mr. Forkle.

"Do you remember the way into her mind, Fitz?" Mr. Forkle questioned when they got into the large room they were in before lunch.

"Um, I think so." Fitz glanced at Sophie and she nodded as if to say that he was welcome to go in her mind.

Fitz reached for her temples and she willed herself not to think too much about how close he was, or how good he looked. She counted the seconds as they passed. Only 37 had gone by before Fitz said, "I'm in. What now?"

"You can explore for a little bit, if that's alright with Sophie."

Sophie didn't _like_ the idea of Fitz exploring her memories, but maybe he can find things even she couldn't, so she reluctantly nodded and went back to counting the seconds. Then she realized that it might be kind of distracting for Fitz to have to hear numbers pounding in her mind, so she stopped and looked around the room.

_I don't mind._ Fitz transmitted, and it took her a little bit to realize that he could hear her reasoning for stopping too, so she just continued counting the seconds.

After getting to 152, Mr. Forkle interrupted by saying, "I think that's enough exploring. Now, Fitz, can you transmit to Sophie without being in her mind?"

Fitz took a step back from Sophie and narrowed his teal eyes that seemed to bore into her mind. He looked down and shook his head.

The rest of the lesson consisted of Sophie sitting in the cold metal chair as Mr. Forkle coached Fitz on how to transmit to her without invading her mind. Sophie wish she didn't have to be there since all she did was be there and say if she heard Fitz or not. But she still understands that her being there was kind of the essential part for that session of training. That didn't mean she liked it...

"Let's play basequest," Biana suggested when they were all together again after training.

"Where?" Sophie asked, "And we have an uneven number of people."

"If we can find somewhere to play, I can just sit out," Dex muttered, sulking in the corner.

"No, we can take turns sitting out. Or we could just have a team of three." Sophie was determined to make Dex part of the group, and going over to lean against the wall next to him.

"Or it could be everyone against Foster. Since her team always wins anyway," Keefe suggested, grinning at her.

"There is somewhere that you kids can play," said Mr. Forkle behind them, making them all jump.

"Dude, what is it with the Black Swan and creeping up on people!?" Keefe exclaimed.

Mr. Forkle ignored him. "Follow me." He walked down the hallway, into the training room and over to the corner. Sophie saw a small rectangle extruded from the wall that Mr. Forkle pressed his thumb on, making part of the wall seemed to melt away, revealing a spiral staircase. He led them down the stairs and stepped aside so they could see.

"Whoa!" Sophie breathed, unable to say anything else as she stared at the marvel in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter is exceptionally long, but I figure you don't really care that much...**

Sophie looked around and it was as if outside became inside. At the base of the stairs was a small clearing next to a small creek that weaved through the tall trees that stretched up into the air. The ceiling was so high, Sophie could barely see it, especially with the blinding light that seemed to represent the sun. There were Birch trees, Pures, Deciduous trees, Maple, and a lot of other types of trees. The creek led to a pond with some coy, frogs, and other creatures Sophie didn't know existed. The humid air was filled with birds singing, and small animals chattering to each other in the trees. It was the perfect place to play basequest.

"You kids play basequest. I'll be upstairs if you need me," Mr. Forkle grunted as he made his way up the stairs.

"I call being on Foster's team!" Keefe shouted, moving over to her, making Dex take a step back and sulk.

"Actually, how about I sit out the first round?" Sophie suggested, taking a step away from Keefe. Her eyes met with Fitz, her heart doing a small flutter as she transmitted, _Please be with Dex. He feels so left out. Just make him feel welcome. Please Fitz?_ Fitz didn't reply or look at her and she started to think he was ignoring her.

"How about I be with Dex?" Sophie let out a sigh of relief. _Thanks._

"Really?" Dex asked, looking up at Fitz, the corners of his mouth lifting a bit.

"If you want," Fitz said, walking over to him.

"Sure!"

"But Biana won't let me cheat!" Keefe protested.

"How would you know? You've never asked," Biana flashed him a mischievous grin, tossing her hair. Keefe started to say something, then stopped, stared at Biana and squinted his eyes at her then once again opened his mouth to say something, and stopped, still staring at Biana.

"How about from now on, no one will let Keefe cheat?" Sophie hinted.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Keefe protested with his trademark smirk.

Dex scoffed, making Fitz decide to change the subject.

"Do you guys want to go on that side," he pointed to the right of the creek, "or this side?"

"We'll take this side. And you guys have to quest first. Oh, and also, are special abilities allowed?" Keefe turned around to face Fitz and Dex.

"I think they should be. Come on Dex," Fitz turned towards the creek and jumped from rock to rock to the other side with Dex right behind him. Then he whispered to Dex and glanced back at Biana and Keefe who were already running off in the trees.

Sophie smiled. It felt so good to be with her friends, and seeing them get along. She was so grateful for Fitz reaching out to Dex. Once he did, Dex seemed like his normal self and he hasn't been like that for so long. And Biana has always been jealous of her for Keefe always picking her for his team, something she could definitely do without. But for once in an incredibly long time, it seemed like everything would be okay...

That afternoon was one of the best times of her life. Dex and Fitz had became much better friends, they had a great time playing basequest, and then they all went upstairs and ate mallowmelt while talking and laughing together. She didn't want it to end, but towards the end she was so tired she almost fell asleep so she caved and went to bed early.

But when she closed her eyes, nightmares engulfed her in her sleep.

* * *

Sophie was back home with Grady and Edaline. Grady was staring mesmerized by his mug, and Edaline was holding a picture of her.

"I miss her," Edaline said, leaning against Grady and taking his hand.

"Me too," Grady responded.

"I'm right here!" Sophie said, but it seemed like they didn't here her so she walked over and tried to give them a hug, but her arms went right through them.

What was happening!?

Her thoughts were interrupted by an ear piercing sound.

Suddenly the wall of glass shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, making Sophie scream and cover her head. As she did she looked down. She was floating!

Grady and Edaline jumped back and retreated to the base of the stairs. They both started coughing and wheezing.

What was happening?

She looked out the now open wall window to see there was two or three helicopter-like things. She looked harder and she could see a familiar face in the window. Then she looked down at the ground and saw an also familiar disc.

No.

They wouldn't.

They couldn't.

The council was drugging her family.

Was this because of her?

Did she bring this upon them?

What would the council do to them?

But wait.

Is this real?

Or is this a dream?

It must be.

How else could she have gotten here?

She's floating.

And no one can here or see her.

But it's so vivid. The most vivid dream she's ever had.

She just wanted it to be over. She looked away as the helicopter like things grew closer. And closer. Sophie could hear the councilors talking to one another. But she didn't want to listen. She covered her ears and curled into a ball. Whispering "No." to herself over and over and over

again.

This had to be a dream.

Then why wasn't she waking up?

The councilors were inside her house now and carrying Grady and Edaline's limp bodies out the front door.

Sophie couldn't take it. She just curled back into a tighter ball and started to cry.

* * *

"Sophie." She ignored the small whisper, content to just lie there and cry. No one was around to see. But wait. Then what was that voice?

"Sophie!" It came again, more urgent this time. She decided to wipe her tears away and look up.

Biana was standing over her in her pajamas looking very worried.

Sophie let out a sigh of relief.

It wasn't real.

It was just a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted for a while, I've been a bit busy being sick. :( But I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think about it! **

"Sophie, you must tell me exactly what happened in your dream!" Mr. Forkle blurted.

"Why? It was just a dream." Sophie had been repeating those words over and over in her head the whole day.

"I just need to be sure..."

"Sure of what?" Sophie took a step back to look at him.

"Well, it's just a theory, but if I'm right, I _need _to know what you saw."

Why wouldn't anyone tell her anything?

Sophie sighed and told Mr. Forkle everything that happened it the dream. When she was done Mr. Forkle still didn't answer her questions. He started pacing, only stopping to turn to Sophie to ask, "Did anything seem abnormal, or more vivid in the dream?"

Sophie nodded. "It seemed so much more real, and I can remember much better than any other dream. It was as if I had actually watched that happen." She shuddered.

Mr. Forkle walked over and sat down in the chair across from Sophie. "Do you know what a dreamer is?"

"Um... Someone who dreams?"

"That is one definition for it. It also refers to someone who can see things that really happen in their dreams. They could see things that are miles away, really, anywhere in the universe."

Sophie curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth. "So I am a dreamer now?"

" I was not sure if I had accidentally triggered that ability yet or not, but now I know for sure. I'm so sorry Sophie."

The council had drugged Grady and Edaline.

They had kidnapped them.

What would they do to them?

Would they torture them?

Hundreds of questions raced through Sophie's mind and the room started to spin.

Air.

She needed air.

She tried to take a breath, but her throat seemed to close up and the world drifted away.

* * *

Sophie found herself in a dark empty room. Then she heard a shriek and someone yell, "Let go of me!"

Sophie whipped around and raced out the door. She realized that she wasn't really walking though, she had just thought that she wanted to go somewhere and she was going there. She couldn't explain it exactly, but it was almost kind of cool. Or so she thought, until she went into the room next door to see councilor Emery dragging a struggling Della across the room to tie her to a metal chair that was lined up next to three other chairs.

In them were Grady, Edaline, and Alden.

Sophie held back a sob. Grady had a gash on his forehead that was bleeding, Edaline was quivering and quite pale, and Alden's shirt was covered in blood, although it was impossible to tell how bad the injury was, and Della had a deep cut on her left forearm and was limping.

"Where are they?" Councilor Emery demanded, pulling a medler out of his pocket. No one spoke. "I said, 'Where are they?'" he yelled, lifting the medler at each of them in turn.

Sophie turned away.

She couldn't bear this.

She slumped against the wall and melted into tears. This was all her fault. If she had stayed, then they would be safe. She might not have, but that wouldn't matter. _They_ would be safe. And that's all that mattered. But she could make this right. It was her they wanted. If she gave herself to them, they would stop. And everything would be okay.

Determined, she got up and made her way over to them, then she remembered, they couldn't see her. They couldn't hear her. She would have to do it when she woke up. If she ever woke up. She went back to pouting in the other room, clamping her hands over her ears, to block out the horrendous noise coming from the room next door.

This was all her fault. Those words swelled in her brain. She tried to push them away, but they stuck. And worse of all, Sophie knew they were true.


	7. Chapter 7

**I give up on posting frequently. I will post at random times probably.**

How could the Council do this? Sophie thought, curled up in a ball on her bed. Wouldn't the guilt break them? Has guilt broken any of them already? If so who, and would they kidnap her to try to bring them back?

A thousand other questions pounded in her mind, making it hard for her to focus on anything else, which included breathing. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice when Fitz gave a slight knock on her ajar door and walked over to sit next to her, until he put his arm around her.

He didn't know. He didn't know his parents were kidnapped and tortured by the council. And worse of all, because of her.

Sophie tried to take a deep breath, but she couldn't hold back a sob as she leaned into Fitz's arms.

"What's wrong?" Fitz whispered into her ear.

She tried to answer but another sob took away her words, so she just shook her head and clung to him.

This was all her fault.

Fitz would hate her if he knew.

That's why she couldn't tell anyone what she saw, or they would hate her like they did when Alden's mind broke.

That's why she had to stay strong.

Sophie sniffed and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry, I just wish I everything could be how it was..." her voice trailed off. "but it isn't, and I need to accept it." She continued and stood up.

Fitz looked down, "I know what you mean, I wonder how my family is doing and wish we were at home all the time."

Sophie froze. What if he knew? Did Mr. Forkle tell them what he knew?

But then Fitz wouldn't say that so casually, and he wouldn't be so calm.

Fitz looked up and Sophie willed herself to move, but she couldn't. She just stood there wide eyed, staring at Fitz in terror.

Fitz narrowed his eyes and stood up, "Sophie, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I should go..." Sophie racked her brain for an excuse to leave and escape the suspicious glare locked on her as she tugged out a loose eyelash.

"Where? We don't have anything to do until training at three."

"Um..." Fitz's teal eyes dug into her skin and she squirmed. She couldn't find anything to say, so she just mumbled something that was really gibberish quiet enough Fitz wouldn't understand and rushed out of the room, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

So much for being strong.

Now Fitz was suspicious of her. He would probably share her odd behavior with everyone else and she would have to tell them everything.

And then they would hate her.

Sophie ran down the hall, into the main training room, and down the stairs into the out-of-place open area filling the air with birds chirping and leaves rustling. She had messed up. Again.

She felt the guilt starting to tug at her consciousness, making her realize that she couldn't let guilt overtake her. Then there would be no point to any of this. No point in running away and risking her friends' safety, no point in letting Grady, Edaline, Alden, and Della be captured.

Although, what was she going to say to her friends. They deserve to know. But how could she tell them any of this? It is something no child should have to hear. Ever. But she had to do this.

Sophie stood up and wiped away her tears. Maybe this time would go better. Probably not, but she can try.

She slowly climbed the spiral staircase up to the main floor and walked into her room to find everyone huddled in a circle talking about what they think happened to her.

"Maybe Mr. Forkle knows. We should try asking him," Keefe suggested to the rest of the group.

"Or maybe we co-" Dex started quietly.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Keefe," Biana interrupted.

Dex shrank back, curling into a ball, and scooting slightly back from the other group. Sophie felt bad for him. She knew how he felt. This was how she was for the first part of her life, when she was living with humans. An outcast. Not wanted. She wouldn't let Dex feel that way too. That was one thing she could fix.

Keefe met Sophie's eye and nudged Fitz who was talking. Fitz stopped talking, looked at him and followed his gaze to Sophie. "Hey," he said gently.

"Hey," Sophie muttered and softly walked across the room to sit on the bed between Biana and Dex.

"So… What's going on?" Biana asked quietly.

"Yeah, Foster. Spill. Don't leave out any details." Keefe agreed.

Sophie had no choice. She told them everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoa, I completely forgot about this story. Sorry guys. But I hope you like this next chapter, and sorry it's kinda short. I'm gonna try to update more frequently though since Summer's almost here! Please let me know what you think! :)**

Biana once again became a statue, Fitz looked like he might murder someone, Dex was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth, and Keefe gave Sophie a hug and a shoulder for her to cry on.

"It's not your fault, Sophie." Keefe soothed. "You had to leave. And they probably would've done something like this anyway."

"Easy for _you _to say. You're parents aren't being tortured to death," Fitz snapped.

"No, instead my mom tried to kill me, and my clueless dad wants me to live up to impossible expectations."

"Guys, please, can you just stop! I can't take this arguing!" Sophie stood up and pushed past everyone, wiping away a tear.

"Sophie!" someone yelled behind her, but she didn't turn around. She kept walking down the hall and retreated back to her hiding place, comforted by the outdoor scenery. Soon she saw Iggy bounding down the stairs and into her lap, making Sophie laugh a little bit. She looked up to see Keefe at the top of the stairs, leaning against the railing and watching her.

"I thought he might cheer you up a bit." Keefe said quietly.

"Thanks," Sophie muttered as Keefe slowly came down the stairs.

"Sorry about them. It's just hard, you know?" Sophie nodded slightly and scratched Iggy's fur, not trusting her voice. "I just wanted you to know that I understand how you feel, and I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks," Sophie said, barely audible.

"I understand if you just want to be left alone right now, but if you want to talk, I'm here." Keefe turned to leave.

"Wait." Keefe might be a pain sometimes, but he cares about her and that was enough. "Do you think you could stay for a bit?"

He gave a small smile and went to sit next to Sophie, wrapping an arm around her. She leaned into his arms and cried.

She should be stronger than this.

But she wasn't.

And that just made her feel worse.

She was so lucky to have Keefe as her friend.

He knew exactly how she felt, and could feel her pain.

Literally.

Sophie laid in her bed, so tired, but refusing to let herself sleep, for fear of what she would see.

She tried to distract herself.

She thought about how the day had turned out, and how it could have been better, how it could have been worse, and what she should've done or said differently.

After talking with Keefe, she went back upstairs to find Fitz, Biana and Dex arguing, but stopped when she and Keefe walked in. Fitz apologized for lashing out, Biana comforted her, and Dex questioned her about his parents, making Sophie wonder herself if they were alright and what happened to them, along with Keefe's parents- or dad.

She wanted to sleep so badly, but she made herself stay awake, instead projecting everything that she could remember into her memory log, trying to be as quiet as possible, for Biana was asleep on the bunk right above her.

It was absolutely horrendous to relive her dreams- or visions or whatever they were, but this was something she had to do.

Sophie walked into the training room to find Mr. Forkle waiting for her. She gripped her memory log harder, as she strode over to him and sat across from him.

"I recorded everything in my memory log," She said, holding it out.

Mr. Forkle took it and asked her, "What did you see last night?"

"Nothing, I couldn't sleep." She lied.

"You couldn't sleep or didn't want to?"

Sophie looked down and muttered the latter.

"Sophie you can't just not sleep. You need sleep. And..."

Mr. Forkle didn't finish the thought, but Sophie had a feeling that it ended with something about how she needed to see what was happening so they could know what was happening. Well what if she didn't want to know? Or not this way. She didn't want to _see_ it. That was too much.

But she had to.

For Fitz.

And Dex. And Keefe, Biana and Mr. Forkle.

They need to know what is going on.

"Okay."

"Why don't you go to bed early tonight?" Mr. Forkle suggested, leading her out of the room.

Sophie nodded and went to go talk to her friends and mentally prepare herself for what she might see tonight.


End file.
